Bella's Secret
by edwardslover3
Summary: i'm not good with a summary so you'll just have to read...but bella has a secret that no one knew about till edward goes on a weekend hunt and bella is left home bored....she goes to alice when somthing goes teribly wrong M for later chapters LEMON
1. Bella's Secret

**not my characters except for Riley. story based on the twilight series...DUH**

**Bella's Pro**

It had only been an hour after Edward left. It was painful to see him leave for his hunting trips even though he goes all the time. I should be used to it by not. But I just can't stand not being with him. I had to find something to do. I thought four an hour maybe two of what I could do to make the weekend go by faster. Charlie was out fishing with the guys like he does every weekend, so he wouldn't be back till Sunday night. Angela was in Renton visiting her grandmother in the hospital. And well Jacob. We were sorta in the middle of an argument from the month before. He didn't like the fact that I still choose Edward over him after we defeated Victoria. He wouldn't let it go that I would be safer with him then the Cullens. I had told him he just doesn't understand. So he told me to leave him alone. And I have ever since.

It was about noon now and I still haven't found something to do. Edward had just bough me a cell phone so he could call me during his hunting trips to make sure I'm doing alright. I hardly ever used it, so I thought maybe I should. I pulled out an old address book and scanned through the pages. I hadn't kept in touch with any of my friends in Phoenix but I hoped that if I called they would talk. So I decided to call one of my best friends that I have missed for the longest time. Riley.

It took me a few moments to find her number but I finally got it. I started dialing it when I thought. 'What if she moved?' I started to gradually put the phone down, when I told myself it didn't matter. I wanted to try. The phone rang three times. I was about to hang up someone answered. It was her.

"Hello?" her voice was as lovely as I remember.

"Um..hi, Riley?" I asked trying not to stutter or sound embarrassed.

"This is her. May I ask who is calling?"

"I'm not sure if you remember me, this is Bella". The phone was silent. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Bella Swan, is that you? Girl you haven't called in ages! What made you want to call me now?" she kind of sounded a little mad, but I think she was jumping with joy.

I giggled to my self, "Not a lot has been going on. I've been, wanting to call you but I don't get long distance down here. But my boyfriend got me a cell phone so I thought I should put it to use." Oops. Did I say boyfriend. Shit that going to bring on the questions.

"Bella….did you just say boyfriend?"

"Yes, and I have been regretting saying that." With that I started to laugh.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LIKE GUYS!"

"Well…I guess….Forks…has changed me."

"Well duh it has! I remember like yesterday when we were making out. You said you were so happy you weren't into guys. That…you…could…never…love anyone but me."

What she had just said make my eyes start to water. "I know what I said. I remember it like yesterday too. I'm so sorry Riley. It's just…" I stopped, I couldn't tell her that he technically isn't a guy since he isn't really a live…I guess that's how you would put it. I mean of coarse Edward was a guy but still. "Riley? If I told you something would you understand?"

"I really don't know Bella. It's hard to take this in. I mean, really? "

"Okay, okay. How about this…" I thought for a moment. I got it. Why don't she fly down this weekend and she stay with me, then when Edward comes home she can see why I'm into a guy. "How about you get on the next plane to Forks and you stay with me this weekend. And when Edward comes back you will see for yourself what made me change." I thought that was a wonderful plane. I was praying she would say yes.

"You know what Bella?" oh no she'd mad. She doesn't want to see me. My eyes started to water again, "Bella? Bella? Are you still there? Please let me finish before you freak out over nothing." I could tell she had the smile I used to love on her face. "Bella, your idea is so fantastic! I miss seeing you and I would really like to meet this guy who turned you straight."

I was jumping with joy now. "So you are flying out tonight right?"

"You bet. Actually the next plane leaves in about two hours. I'll go start packing and head out in like fifteen minutes. I'll see you soon Bella."

We both said goodbye at the same time and started laughing as we hung up. I couldn't believe it. My old girlfriend was coming over to see me and meet Edward. That made me realize. No one knows about my past life. They don't know that I was into girls. They never knew about Riley. Edward doesn't even know about her. All these thoughts were flying into my head. 'What if this' 'What if that'. I couldn't handle it all. Before I could think I was dialing Alice's number. Her and Jasper were the only ones who didn't go on the hunting trip. They had gone the weekend before.

"Hello Alice…yes...I was wondering if you could come over."

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"Please just hurry." I must have sounded pathetic, because the next thing I knew she was knocking on my door.

**the next chapter is done it will be up ASAP! oh and please review **


	2. ALICE HELP

**Alice's Pro**

My phone rang and it was Bella. She sounded hurt or something. It was hard to explain. Before I knew it, I was already their before we hung up. My first thoughts were that she hurt herself. My second was that she cheated on Edward with Jacob. I wasn't sure what had happened. I hadn't seen anything in my visions.

It took her what seemed to be forever to get down to answer the door. So I decided to let my self in.

"Bella, Bella? Are you alright? What's wrong? What did that filthy dog do to you?" I was going mad. I was sniffing around the house, to see where he had been. I was really frightened when she called. But there was no trace of the dog.

"Alice. You can stop looking for Jacob. He's not why I called." Bella said snickering.

I was confused. Why did she sound afraid when she called? "Bella, what's wrong?" she started crying so I went over to her and helped her to the couch were she can cry on my shoulder.

"Alice, I don't know what to do. I think I did something I shouldn't have done." Okay I was lost now. I started rubbing her back hoping it would help.

**Bella's Pro**

I was crying on her shoulder. I know I had frightened her but I didn't know who else to talk to that would understand.

"Alice, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" I said as I sat up and leaned against the other side of the couch.

"Of coarse. Bella, now what ever could be the matter to be making you freak out?"

I hope I was making the right decision of going to Alice for help. "Okay. Well back at my old school. You know before I came to Forks, before I met Edward. Well I sort of had a reputation." I could tell Alice was confused. I sighed. "Alice. You know how I said I never dated a guy, and how I never kissed a guy before Edward?"

"Yes, I remember that clearly. Oh, um…did you lie about that?"

I sighed again. "No. Not really. I never liked or kissed a guy. _But_ I had a girlfriend named Riley." Alice went into shock. She just froze there staring at me.

**Alice's Pro **

I froze, not able to move or think. What Bella had just told me surprised me. My soon to be sister in law, used to be a lesbian. No, that wasn't possible. She doesn't even look like someone who would be even close to that! I stared at her. Hoping she would say, "Just kidding Alice. I just wanted to get you to come over." But she didn't she just sat there sobbing.

**Bella's Pro**

Alice still hadn't moved or said anything, so I went on with the situation.

"Anyways, I'm sorry for startling you with that secret. But the reason I needed to talk to you was that I talked to her today. I was bored to death since Edward was gone and since I got a cell phone I thought I would call one of my friends from Phoenix. It surprised me that she still lived in the same house. I thought she would have moved or something." I stopped to see if Alice wanted to ask a question or not. But she just sat the listening with her jaw open. So again I went on. "So…Riley and I started talking. I told her my boyfriend got me the cell phone and I could call long distance now. That's when I realized I probably shouldn't have said boyfriend. She sounded sad that I had replaced her with a guy. And I knew I couldn't tell her that technically I'm dating a vampire. So I invited her over for the weekend since Charlie and Edward aren't here and so when Edward comes home she could meet him and see what made me go straight. After I hung up with her I realized I never told anyone that I was….into girls." I stopped, for two reasons. One, I needed to breath, and two because I saw Alice coming back to life.

**Alice's Pro**

Wow my mind was being filled with so much about one topic my head started to hurt. This was very unusual for me. As Bella ended her situation I began to come back to life. Which was kind of humorous for me but I didn't dare laugh out loud. She finished. Now it was my turn to speak. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I thought I might want to try and help.

"Bella, I know you're worried." Man, I hope that's right otherwise ill feel like an idiot. "And I really don't know what to say. Let's just say you kind of put me in shock. _But_ I will try my hardest to help you with this situation." A smile began to crease of Bella's face. I still wasn't able to take in the fact that she use to be into girls.

"Thanks Alice. Do you have any ideas?" Bella said with a grateful smile.

"Well, first off when will she be here?"

"Um…three to four hours at the least."

Okay so that helped a little.

**Bella's Pro**

I'm really happy that I have Alice to turn to with my problems, even if I do feel guilty for always turning to her. She had asked when Riley was going to get here. I told her probably about 3 – 4 hours. I hoped my guess was right.

"So again. Do you have any ideas? I asked hoping she did.

"Well… I know your really going to hate me but I think you should call Edward and explain what going on. Because if he just shows up and she accidentally says something to hint that you two use to be her girlfriends, than it might make him go insane. And of coarse we don't want an insane Edward."

She was right but how was I going to explain the situation to him? He might never come back. He might even hate me for life. My heart must have been pounding out rigorously fast, because I started to panic and sweat. Alice held on to me asking me if I was okay.

"Bella, Bella?"

"S…S…Sorry Alice, I'm okay, really I am." But I knew I wasn't.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes Alice?" I was wondering what she was going to say next. I was really scared.

"I do want you to know I will be staying with you this weekend just to make sure you and Riley don't have a….uh… reunion type of thing and you cheat on my brother with a girl."

I understand what she was saying but I would never do that to Edward, or Alice. Hurting them would kill me. I know when I tell Edward it will hurt him. I just really hope it doesn't make him run away.

"Um… Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you able to see if Edward is going to run away when I tell him? And if you do, please. Please. Please! Promise to tell me."

"Bella, I promise. And no I don't see him running away." She smiled at me to assure me she wasn't lying.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. NO! alice dont make me

**Edward's Pro**

I wasn't going to answer my phone. I had just started on my second mountain lion. But the phone kept ringing, and ringing. I was getting really annoyed, but when I looked to see who was calling it was Bella. She knows not to call me unless it was important. I was about to just not answer when I realized she'd only call if it was important.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I was standing strait up now. Instead of being hunched over the mountain lion I just started on.

"What makes you thing something's wrong?" Bella said. She sounded frighten, sad, and worried all at the same time.

"Well it better be, otherwise this is pointless and I'm letting a mountain lion spoil." I sounded more curl than I meant too.

"Do you rather just call me back when you're done? It's kind of important."

"No, Bella its fine go ahead. What is the matter?" I was really concerned now.

"Well actually. Just call me back when you're done. I rather you have eaten something first."

"Are you sure Bell's?"

"Yes. I love you. Goodbye." _Click_. She hung up before I could say anything else. I rushed to finish up the lion so I could call her back.

**Bella's Pro**

Edward had answered I was hoping he hadn't just caught something but that was the situation. I told him just to call back when he was done. He accepted. As I waited for him to call back I was trying to figure out what to say. Alice was still here. She was helping me relax but rubbing my back trying to give me support. I bent over putting my head between my legs as if I was getting motion sickness. In fact I wasn't feeling well at all. It felt like my stomach just turned inside out.

**Edward's Pro**

I finished. And imminently I called Bella back. She still sounded the same. I wished I could be with her, to hold her in my arms and kiss her passionately. I missed her even thought it had not even been a day yet.

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"Actually Edward, no. I need to tell you something and I wish I could in person. But it's too late to do that."

"I'm lost Bella."

"I know, so please just listen." She took a deep breath. That worried me. I started to panic but then I remembered to listen. "I don't want to scare you away. I really hope you will understand." _No, no, no, no and NO! _, that's all I could think. "I'm not breaking up with you I promise, but if you decided to after what I tell you… I will understand."

"I'm would never…" she wouldn't let me finish my sentence.

"I know, but that's what _you_ say. _Anywa_ys, What I needed to tell you was that I have a friend coming over this weekend. She's not from our school but from my old school. So if she says anything about me and her it's not true…'_ouch_'… I mean it probably is true…" She stopped talking and in the background I could tell that Bella and Alice were fighting. I only heard a little like 'what was that for' and 'you need to tell him what she will say' and blah, blah, blah. It sounded like they settled for what Alice told Bella to do. "Okay gees clam down Alice, ill tell him happy?"

"Bella what's going on?" I was panicking now, Alice was there. That means something happened or is happening.

"Damn you heard that. ARG! Now I have to tell you."

"Well I would have talked it out of you either way."

"True. Okay well like I said my friend from phoenix is coming. And well me and her kind of had a thing back in school." I was confused I really didn't understand. "Um… okay I can tell your confused so let me explain. You asked if I ever had a boyfriend before you and I said no. You asked if I had ever kissed a guy before and I said no."

"So you have?" ARG! I hate that she lied to me. God I was about to explode but I didn't because she was still talking.

"No I have never had a boyfriend of kiss a guy before you. I didn't lie. _But_..." She posed again. "I _have_ had a girlfriend, and I _have_ kissed a girl before." I froze. If I had a heart I would say I had a heart attack. She couldn't be telling me the truth. My Bella, my love, my world a lesbian before she met me? That means I … I … I … turned her straight. Well guess I should be happy but at the same time I was worried.

"AND SHES COMING OVER!" I didn't mean to scream but I couldn't help it. Why would she bring over her ex when I'm not with her? What if she cheats on me with her? What if? I stopped I couldn't think about that anymore. "Bella, I'm coming home."

"No Edward don't, you need to eat. Alice will be staying over this weekend so nothing happens. Please I invited her over for two reasons. One, was because we haven't seen each other in ages. And two, is because I want to intro duce you too. So she can see why I turned straight." She giggled. She thought this was funny. I didn't like this at all but I trust Bella. And I trust Alice wouldn't let her do anything.

"Okay Bella. Have fun. I love you. And I will promise to come home after the trip. I'm not going to run away." She replied and I hung up.

**Bella's pro **

I could tell he was mad but he promised to come back so I was happy again. It kind of felt good to get it off my chest but I still wasn't sure how this weekend was going to turn out. I had about one hour to fill Alice in about Riley.

Alice and I looked at the clock and saw Riley's plane should be landing in half an hour. We started heading for the airport.

PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you would like to see next and if i need to improve on anything. and id like 10 reviews at least for me to get the next chapter on. /

thanks


	4. The Landing

**APRO**

Riley's plane was about to land. I still couldn't understand what I was getting into. Bella really didn't explain enough but then again she hasn't seen her in what seems too her to be forever.

As the plane was rolling into gate B3 I went to go get Bella a Rock star (energy drink) so that she wouldn't fall asleep. The people were exiting the plane as I walked back to sit next to her. She grabbed my hand. She was shaking. I knew she was nerves.

"Bella, everything will be okay. I promise." I grinned at her hoping she would believe me. Because really. I didn't know what was coming.

**BPRO**

I grabbed onto Alice's hand scared to death to see Riley. I hoped that everything would be okay. That nothing would happen. That I wouldn't cheat on Edward with a slut. I closed my eyes tight. Hoping when I opened them Riley wasn't wearing her usual booty shorts or my favorite shirt that showed practically her whole stomach. I opened my eyes. When I did I saw Riley walking off with a small duffle bag. 'Wow' I muttered to my self. She has changed a lot. Her long blonde hair now fell past her butt with a mixture of colors on the under half of it. She was taller. I could tell from the distance. When I ran closer to her to give her a hug I noticed she wasn't really wearing a skimpy outfit. Though, she was wearing a tight lime green dress that was strapless and was tight about five inches above the bottom of her ass. She looked amazing. Even Alice thought so.

After me and Riley collided we laughed and cried as we gave each other hugs. I glanced back at Alice to tell her to come meet Riley. But Alice was no where to be seen. I swear she was just there. Riley and I decided to go eat at the subway in the airport hoping Alice will meet up with us.

I began to worry. Why would Alice leave me alone with Riley? What would happen if she… she… kissed me? Why would Alice torment me! She better have a good explanation.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! and tell me if i need to work on something. i know i have bad grammer. and im really sorry about that. RILEYS PRO next chapter!**


	5. Alice? bathroom? WHAT!

APRO

AHH this was uncalled for I thought as I sat on one of the toilets in the lady's room. When Riley got of that plane her blood smelled so good, but why? Edward said he was attracted to Bella by her smell. Does that mean…? No! _No, no, no, no, no_. I can't be attracted to her like that….she's…. she's….a girl! I was furious now. GAH!! Bella must hate me for leaving her like this. Oh… but Riley's face, her body. She was so beautiful. GAH!! NO! This just isn't happening. Err I better hurry up and go find Bella and her…. friend.

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands to make it look like I went to the bathroom. Then I walked back out and notice the girls laughing and eating at subway.

BPRO

Ah, there's Alice. I wonder why she went to the bathroom. She doesn't need to, she's a vampire.

* * *

**i know it was short but dont worry. i just didnt think it would fit if i put rileys plane ride and thoughts on this same chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! lol. even thuogh it was short. again. sorry. not good at spelling or grammer.**


	6. Riley's point of view

_**RPRO Riley's**_

RPRO

The plane ride was long. I couldn't think. I just…I don't know. Just can't imagine my Bella, my dear Bella… well… straight. This guy _MUST_ be handsome or something.

The plane landed and I was so happy. I thought and thought what she might look like now. I hoped I remembered her beautiful, no _amazing_ blushing face. I longed for this day to come.

There she is, "BELLA!"

"RILEY!" she yelled with joy.

Oh it was so good to see her again. Her arms rapped around me tightly so I did the same. Oh I missed her warm embraces. They were so dreamy. Who ever this guy is, he's lucky. I just want to kiss her. But I know that wouldn't be good. I needed to be happy for her. She found someone who she really loves. AH why did she ever have to leave?

She turned around looking for someone. Her eyes began to show fear. Hmm. Maybe her boyfriend is here. She couldn't seem to find him and started to panic. Than decided to go get something to eat from Subway. Hoping they would turn up sometime. I missed her smoothening voice and so we began to talk. Asking how life was now.

My eyes caught an amazing looking girl walking out of the bathroom. _GOD_ was she a butte. She started walking towards me and Bella. Why? As she neared us she spoke.

"Hey. Sorry about that Bella. I had to have a little girl time." She smiled such a lovely smile. She was so much prettier than Bella. She actually looked like a goddess, or a model. I just couldn't decide. She turned to me.

"You must be Riley. Bella's told me so much about you." My jaw dropped. Bella talked about me?

* * *

**again im sorry about another short one. but if you think about it its kinda two in one. lol. the next one will be longer. i just thought it would be better if it was two sepert parts. again sorry. bad grammer and spelling.**

PLEASE REVIEW! lol XP


	7. Here goes nothing

BPRO

"Riley please stop glaring at Alice like that." I started to giggle. Riley's face turned bright pink with embarrassment.

"Ss…sorry Bella." She tilted her head toward the ground. I sort of felt sorry for her. But what surprised me was what I saw in Alice's eyes. They were pitch black.

"Oh my Alice. I need to talk to you….NOW!" Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Alice. Um… why are your eyes black? You look like Edward when he first met me. SHIT ALICE! Are you…. Is her…. Um …does her blood attract you like mine does to Edward?" She shook her head yes with sadness in her eyes. Boy was this night going to be interesting.

"Um, Bella." I turned around to see Riley behind me egger to ask me something.

"Yes Riley."

"Um. Well." She was blushing now. I knew this was making Alice go nuts! "Is, well your boyfriend? I would expect it them to be a boy not a charming young lady."

Ha. I laughed. "No, Riley this is my sister-in-law well soon to be. Her names Alice and her boyfriend Jasper is so in love with her." I thought I should let her know that she was taken before she got any ideas.

"Oh, lol. It's nice to meet you Alice."

APRO

_GAH she smells so good, I could kill her right there. NO! What am I thinking? I couldn't do that to Bella, or my family. GAH! I need to stop thinking about her that way. Jasper would be so, so. ARG I don't even want to think about this anymore._

RPRO

_ERR why do I have to be attracted to the straight ones!!_

BPRO

Oh boy here comes an interesting night. I hope they both can control themselves. I know I can and that I am.

We headed to the car when I saw who was leaning against the driver side door. My mouth dropped in horror.

* * *

**oh i love all the reviews im getting.  
lol, and im amazed that i can write these really fast. usualy i take like weeks for a school essay.**

**please keep reviewing.**


	8. oh shiv!

**EPRO** _meanwhile why Riley's plane is on its way…._

GAH! I want to go home. No I _NEED_ to go home, right now. I can't take this! I'm done eating. It's safe for me to go see Bella. I can trust Alice with two girls. I mean…..you never know…

"ESME!"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I need to go home to Bella…like now." I hope she would understand.

"Alright Edward. Are you sure you've had enough?"

"Yes."

"Alright than."

The drive back was long. Even though I was going about 130mph. I just hope I made it back before anything happens.

_Two hours later…_

Oh look there's Alice's car, I can wait for them there.

"_Hahahahahaha…._"

Oh that must be them. As I looked over to see my angel, Alice, and Riley I over heard Alice's thoughts.

_Ohhhhhhhh, she smells soooooo good….no stop thinking that! Bella would hurt me and that will make me hurt her which would have Edward……FUCK ITS EDWARD! I pray he didn't hear any of that. _

I shook my head yes in reply and she just said _shit shit shit shit!_

As they nerd the car even more Bella finally noticed me standing by the driver's door staring her down.

"Oh, uhh….. hey hunny!" she had a worry look on her beautiful face.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be back till Sunday, Bells." I shot a glance at the girl who said that…..Riley.

**Sorry it was short I know. I've just been having a rough week. **

**But I will update soon!**

**REVIEW! Please. I have 7 at least before the next one goes up!**


	9. something shocking happend

**BPRO**

What is he doing here? Why did he have to come home now?! Oh crap. He looks hecka pissed. ARRG!

He rapped his cold arms around my waist as I lean into him to give him a quick kiss. But during this whole time he was glaring at Riley. All of a sudden I hear a hiss and a growl. I noticed the growl was Edward but when I turned to see what the hiss came from I froze with fear.

Riley was on the ground in a pouncing stance.

"Um…. Riley?"

"Bella, he's a……vam…..vampire…." and another hiss comes from her mouth.

"Uh….um.. How did you know that?" I was stunned. How could she know? But when I looked at her again I noticed something different. Not only the fact that she was on her hands and knees but there was something else.

"Bella." this time it came from Edward.

"Yes?" I asked him with a questioning face.

"She's a…WATCH OUT!" "Huh?" a second later I was in Alice's arms heading for Edwards car.

"Alice what's going on?" she didn't answer. "ALICE!" I was getting pissed.

"Bella we have to get you into the car. Riley's… um… not normal."

I was more confused. "Alice, what do you mean by not normal?"

**Again sorry for such short chapters. I would make them longer but what would the fun be in that? lol and it will be easier I think. **


	10. who are you really?

**EPRO**

As I stood there hugging my one and only love I realized something wasn't right with the girl that was visiting my Bella. As I reached into her mind to try her see something more than just read her thoughts I heard her say something.

_Get you hands off her you bloodsucker…._

How could she have known? Did Bella tell her? I glared at Riley and she glared back. Finally she hissed at me causing myself to growl at her. Shit why did she hiss at me. Again she hissed and she was on her hands and knees ready to attack me.

I pushed Bella over to Alice and told Alice to run for the car. This wasn't Riley. This was another vampire. But how come Alice and I couldn't smell it? And why did Alice have an addiction for her blood if she doesn't have any. Then I thought…

_"What are your powers Riley?"_

**Again im sorry that its short. I have a date to get ready for and lots of people wanted me to put up another chapter. So I did. Lol, and thanks for everyone who enjoys it. It makes me happy. **


	11. mwahahahaha

**RPRO**

_Hmm…what are my powers? Well Edward if you must know I can read minds. I can also shape shift and throw fire. I learn about more powers all the time. Like in the summer I can fly and in the winter I can pop into places by just closing my eyes and imagining the place I want to go to. Anyways enough about me, what are your powers? _

**EPRO**

_Well Riley, my power is just being able to read minds. _

HA! I heard Riley snicker the words out. Reading minds is weak compared to everything she can do.

"What do you want with my Bella?"

"Well if you must know Edward. I want revenge." I was totally lost.

"Revenge for what?" I started to growl and get in fighting position.

"Well, for my brother's death of course."

"Laurent, and James."

"They are related to you?" I was lost now. I thought they were just traveling together. I didn't think they were related.

"Whoever you are, how are they related to you? They were just traveling together. And we didn't kill Laurent the dogs did."

"HA, the dogs are already taken care of." I could hear Bella shrieking with horror at the sound of that.

"What do you mean taken care of?"

"They are already in the hands of my partner."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT! AND WHO ARE YOU!" Bella came running out from Alice's arms and stood between me and the bitch.

"You darling, I've missed you so much. Don't you remember me? It's Riley."

"BITCH YOU'RE NOT RILEY! WTF DID YOU DO WITH MY GIRLFRIND!" now I was getting pissed. What did she mean by girlfriend?

"BELLA!" I growled and I wasn't even meaning too. "What in the world do you mean by girlfriend?"

Bella turned towards me almost in tears. "Um..i didn't mean that Edward, I swear." She rapped her arms around me to get me to forgive her for what she just said. I hugged her back saying it was alright. "Your going to have to explain to me later Bell's." I said as she glanced up at me with a frighten facial expression.

"Sorry to break in and ruin the moment folks. But I got some business to finish." All of the sudden Bella was gone from my grips and gone from the area.

**Ohhh what will happen next?!?!!! Stay tune to find out. **

**REVIEW!!! Sorry for grammar and spelling. **


	12. athours note

**I decided to delete the last chapter because I want to re-do it.  
it didn't really…idk I just didn't like it.**

**Sooooooooo……please bear with me why I redo it. Lol sorry I have like 5 projects for school so it might be a day or two before I put it up.**


	13. Robert Pattinson EDWARD! eww

They casted Edward.

Robert Pattinson

EWWWWW!


End file.
